User blog:Corroe/the shadow hunter
prologue Fangis the Devourer was the most feared beast in the land of ice and snow, tall as a badger and vicious and cruel as the devil himself. He used a massive claymore/broadsword crossbreed named backbitter. He was known for the fact that he would devourer his enemy's, thus his title. He wandered the land, conquering any group of good beasts he came across. That was why he came to Holt stormrunner. “Slaughter them!” the wolverine roared. “And get Obsidian the swift; we can’t let him reach the rest of the otters! If he reaches the rest, they’ll rally behind him and then were all dead!” True to his word, Fangis’s troops were vastly out skilled by the otter’s of Holt stormrunner. The only reason they had survived up to this point was because the vastly outnumbered otter’s leader was cut off from the main group. Fangis cursed, as three more of his men were cut down. Obsidian. That otter was the source of a world trouble. He was a head taller than any other otter in Holt. His fur was as black as the volcanic glass he was named after, his eyes as blue as ice. The most surprising thing about him was his sword, however. It was a hybrid cutlass, with a straight thin blade. It was sharp, what Obsidian called “katana stile forged” which meant he could easily cut through a beast with a single swing. “Stoooooormmmmrunnnnnnnnneeeeerrrr!” Obsidian roared as he charged the ranks once again. He was cuting through enemys like rows of grain. Fangis was advancing towards him however. The battle came to a halt with both sides watching there leaders. Fangis was on obsidian in a minute. The battle was on! Fangis swung backbitter at Obsidian with amazing skill, aming to cleave him in two. Obsidian was startlingly fast. He bent backwards and allowed it to miss him, but it nearly cut out his throaght. Fangis smilled and said, "Why do you fight the inevitable Obsidian? I hear your wife died to the dryditch feaver six seasons ago!" "Yes, and left me with my enfant son Sandile!" Obsidian roared, leaping forward and swinging his sword at Fangis's chest, but was forced to drop into a roll by another swing by Fangis. "I will never leave him to vermin like you!" The battle continued in this matter, the fighters talking about ther point of veiw, as the tryed to gut each other, but neater could gain the advantage. "So, you have a son aye? well, you better win or i'll kill him to.Haha!" "You won't touch him! you will I will fight the devil to protect him! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOLT! they locked blades, and to the surprize of both sides, Obsidian began to force fangis back. Fangis yellped suddenly when he steped back an found himself up to his knees in water. Looked down in surprize, which was nearly a fatal mistake. Obsidian let forward and tryed to hamstring him. Obsidian took a blow from behind, a javeline imbedded between his shoulder blades. Obsidian didn't even relize it until he had stabed Fangis though the chest, causing him to collapse. After that, he fell, and struggled to get up. "Father!" a young otter cryed as he charged towards them. He had black fur and a white underbelly, from what Fangis could see. his resemblince to obsidian was uncanny. Sandike, thought Fangis thought as he struggled to get to his feet. Sandike was horrified. His father, cut down by an ermine's javiline. Sandike ran to his father's side, hopping he was alive. His hopes proved false. "Father," he sobbed. Then he only had on thought in his mind, revenge. he pict up his fathers sword and looked at the ammased crowds. YOU! he charged the ermine who had thrown the javeline. one porpose in mind. "DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction